Kingdom of Torna
The Kingdom of Torna (Japanese: , Īra ōkoku, lit. The Kingdom of Ira), sometimes referred to as Old Torna, was a Nation in Xenoblade Chronicles 2, before it sank to the bottom of Alrest's Cloud Sea. Its remaining members founded the secretive organization called Torna, headed by Jin and seconded by Malos. They seek to capture the Aegis, and try to stop Pyra and her friends on their way to reach Elysium. It is the main setting for Torna ~ The Golden Country. Most inhabitants lived on the tail end of the Titan, and its capital, Auresco, was located on its back. Story In ancient times, when Torna was fully awake, the Kingdom of Torna used the original power of their Titan's savagery to dominate Alrest for a thousand years. During the reign of Alektos the First, the Titan's power was sealed away and never used again. Torna became a nation where humans and Blades lived in harmony. They worshipped the life cycle of Blades; Core Crystals became Blades, Blades became Titans, and Titans produced new Core Crystals. The Womb of Torna gave birth to many Titans, including Azurda. Addam, the Lord of Aletta, was the one who wielded Mythra during the Aegis War. Malos warned Amalthus of an attack on the Tornan Titan, hoping to unleash the Titan's true form to wreak havoc on Alrest. Addam learned of Malos' plan to attack the capital, the golden city of Auresco, home of Torna's seal, while he was in Aletta. Accompanied by Lora, Hugo, and their Blades, the group set out for Auresco. The Tornan King recognized Torna's debt to Mor Ardain for Hugo's help in the conflict. The king attempted to enfeoff Addam as Lord of Heblin for his deeds, but Addam refused and instead asked for free passage through Torna for his militia. The King later revealed to High Prince Zettar that he believed that Addam would be well suited for the throne. The King would later knight Lora as recognition for her selfless deeds. Addam and the group fought Malos in Auresco's royal gardens. Azurda helped the group destroy some nearby Gargoyles, and the group pursues Malos onboard Azurda. Malos, however, still acquires the seal and prompts the group to come face him at the Tornan Titan's core. At the core, a large scale battle between the Gargoyles, Ophion, and both Sirens ended up causing massive destruction to the Kingdom of Torna, destroying Auresco and various other areas. Eventually, Mythra used too much of her power and destroyed the Titan's Core Crystal, which had been weakened by four Gargoyles that merged with it, killing Torna. Torna's corpse sunk beneath the Cloud Sea following Malos' defeat and landed near the Land of Morytha. A group of Tornans found refuge on a place, possibly a Titan named Spessia, including Addam's militia. Addam requested Lora to travel to Spessia and request that the rest of Aletta meet him in Leftheria. However, Praetor Amalthus of the Indoline Praetorium issued an attack on Spessia. Fearing the power of the Aegises, Amalthus tried to destroy Mythra, not knowing that she and Addam had fled to Leftheria. Amalthus ended up massacring the remaining members of Torna in Spessia, spelling the true end of the Kingdom. A group of Tornans managed to flee to the Titan Genbu. Political chaos ensued on Genbu, with some siding with Addam stating that Titans should be companions, while others stood against him. Amidst the confusion, the Tantal family falsely claimed Addam's bloodline and formed the Kingdom of Tantal as the successor to the Kingdom of Torna. They then organized a deal with Indol to keep this secret in exchange for an annual supply of Core Chips. While traveling in the Land of Morytha, the party travels through the remnants of the Kingdom and the Titan, including the Tornan Womb. Here, Jin accused Amalthus of being the true destructor of the Kingdom. Landmarks and Locations Lasaria Region Landmarks * Lasaria Woodland * Porton Village * Haradd Hills * Secluded Boneway * Feltley Village * Yanchik Harbor Locations * Hangnail Crossing * Mernes Falls * Cropwoods of Yorn * Great Crater * Uccar's Trail Aletta Region Landmarks * Aletta Harbor * Aletta: Militia Garrison * Cavern of the Seal * Tirkin Cliff Colony * Lett Bridge * Millennium Grotto * Hyber Village * Ossum Magnum Locations * Wrackham Moor * Ancient Lakebed * Lake Sarleigh * Behemoth's Roost * Olnard's Trail * Tasteless Altar Dannagh Region Landmarks * Dannagh Desert * The Great Breaksand * Outrider's Forest Trail * Loftin Nature Preserve * Holy Gate of Altana * Turqos Plateau Locations * The Braying Canyon * Streamsand Corridor * Verdant Fairylands * Lake Wynn * Sacred Staircase * Golden Twin Mesa * Peln, Pilgrim's Springland * Titan's Ulcer Auresco, Royal Capital Landmarks * Auresco, Main Gate * Spefan Inn * Aureus Palace * Median Gate * Auresco, Rear Gate * Torna's Womb * Viridian Gate Locations * Planus Bridge * Formide Shopping Ward * Pischator Bridge * Orem Storage Ward * Fabri Industry Ward * Auresco Residential Ward * Acheron Backstreet * Aquila Watchtower * Sachsum Gardens Tornan Titan Interior Landmarks * Balaur, Dark Zone #1 * Fernyiges, Dark Zone #2 * Skygate Entrance * Zirnitra, Dark Zone #3 * The Soaring Rostrum * Pedestal of Stargazing Locations * Crooked Tower * Hall of Worship * Pantarhei Tower * Pulsating Passage * Skygate, Endless Road * Hermit's Alleyway Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Anbu Vang * Apostle Rhogul * Arcah Pippito * Arlo Kapiba * Astle Ellook * Aurea Ardun * Avero Tirkin * Awarth Scorpox * Bebth Upa * Biblis Puffot * Burran Gyanna * Cardine Tirkin * Caliber Scorpox * Chelta Caterpile * Cloche Rapchor * Dakhim Tirkin * Dormine Brog * Droth Urchon * Fane Buloofo * Glorr Totem * Gobeen Gogol * Grafton Feris * Grat Tirkin * Greetz Antol * Klaret Wisp * Knoober Pod * Lapse Flier * Lefth Flamii * Legarre Marrin * Legia Flier * Leggin Parisax * Libelte Flamii * Magra Quadwing * Marna Garaffa * Nemus Camill * Nereus Quadwing * Night Magra Quadwing * Oone Ekidno * Parole Tirkin * Pallov Tirkin * Phantom Medooz * Psit Egg * Ralsh Volff * Regus Moramora * Ribage Grady * Robal Krabble * Roose Blant * Sable Volff * Salsh Rhogul * Sarchess Grady * Slade Eks * Somelia Nest * Sordis Rhogul * Sorolle Armu * Sowl Feris * Spillit Urchon * Steeky Hox * Survee Antol * Tales Rapchor * Telah Riik * Teppus Pippito * Tonbre Rhogul * Tsorrid Tirkin * Typhon Tirkin * Trets Aspar * Twondus Aspid * Uis Parisax * Urbs Armu * Ventts Ropl * Victor Totem * Vokkon Griffox * Whisp Upa * Youse Parisax * Zafirah Crustip Unique Monsters * Beatific Ophelia * Everdark Erg * Flying Fortress Desmor * Gourmand Galgan * Harbinger Cavill * Ionospheric Mitchell * Interceptor Grace * Lunar Amaruq * Nomadic Rusholme * Scowling Quincy * Sequestered Ludd * Sleepwalker Mork Golden Monsters * Herculean Gibson * Hurricane Anise * Mesmer Tlaloc * Sentinel Carpathia Quest-exclusive Enemies * Calculating Gogol (during Manning the Gates) * Creef Griffox (during Trail of Destruction) * Elect Gogol (during Manning the Gates) * Elegiac Mercenary (during A Rare Sense of Justice) * Halcyon Mercenary (during A Rare Sense of Justice) * Hewli Gogol (during An Oasis for All) * Incub Flier (during Homegrown Inventor) * Indignant Jerry (during What Goes Around) * Leract Gogol (during An Oasis for All) * Lowe Blant (during Proof of Love) * Conspirator MacNeth (during Duplicity) * Marrith Antol (during Homegrown Inventor) * Picker Buloofo (during A Simple Errand) * Prado Caterpile (during Homegrown Inventor) * Sorgus Tirkin (during Armus Gone Astray) * Tenax Ekidno (during Azurda SOS) * Timid Volff (during A Simple Errand) * Tizza Parisax (during and after Further Feeding Issues) * Vanadium Tirkin (during Armus Gone Astray) * Wandering Laia (during The Travails of War) * Wandering Ropl (during The Travails of War) * Wandering Urchon (during The Travails of War) Story-exclusive Enemies * Artifice Colossus * Cloud Arachno (during What Bars the Way) * Cursed Buloofo * Dispare Ropl (during Power Unimaginable) * Gargoyle * Jubel Feris * Preoccupied Gogol (during Lett Bridge Restoration) * Raging Volff * Slithe Jagron Bosses * Addam * Gort * Malos * Mythra Etymology Both the Japanese and English names allude to one of the seven deadly sins, wrath, the former using the Latin word and the latter derived from the Dutch word toorn. Gallery Kingdom of Torna Map Icon.png|The Kingdom of Torna's map icon Kingdom of Torna Map.png|A map of the Kingdom of Torna, showing all of the regions Malos tgc.png|Malos overlooking Auresco, Royal Capital TTGC Auresco.PNG|Auresco, Royal Capital of the Kingdom of Torna Kingdom of Torna.png|The Kingdom of Torna before sinking beneath the Cloud Sea Category:TTGC Nations Category:Torna Category:TTGC Locations